


Steal

by oddball



Series: Chronicles of release [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is battling the demons of his mind in ways he knows, but his form of therapy takes the form of a strange man - Haizaki Shougo. Haizaki feels a sense of change himself being with Kuroko, but do old habits die hard? Can he change his ways or he is but a mere pawn in the larger scheme of things? In the milieu of this mess, what roles do seemingly distant Aomine and Kise play?<br/>So many questions and many unresolved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They got to you too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trippyxyaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyxyaoi/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to Trippyxyaoi-san, who made my day the other day by saying she "looks forward to my fics" Super-stoked on receiving that comment :) so here's a story inspired by her prompts : she wanted something involving a weird couple, involving a cheating incident and getting caught.  
> Thank you so much once again for the comment! I hope I did justice to what you wanted/imagined. 
> 
> This work turned out to be very different for me and I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it too :)

Kuroko lay motionless on the bed as the body beside him heaved in his heavy breath. Despite being a shadow himself, Kuroko could feel the coldness of the limbs convoluted in the sheets beside him. There was no cuddle, no warmth, only repentance. He quietly picked up his clothes and began to dress as he looked at the sleeping man beside him. He couldn't bring himself to wrench his mind away from the cruel feelings that brought him here. He was punishing himself. For the hurt, for the betrayal, for the shards and facades of the remains of their friendship and camaraderie. He felt sick but deep inside he was the one who never gave up on believing. And somewhere in these three days of sleeping with the foul mouthed, ill mannered Haizaki, Kuroko had felt like two wrongs did make a right.  
  
He remembered how he was already suffering from the cold, wet, bitter words of Aomine Daiki when he was introduced to Akashi's alter ego. In that epoch, Kuroko's life had suffered a bitter catharsis. He saw the team he strung together fall astray. He saw the man he owed his basketball career to become disenchanted and estranged to him and the game. But what hurt him is those cold heterochromatic eyes that stared him down. Many would assume that Kuroko was in love with Daiki, owing to the fact that he owed his basketball life to Aomine, but in actuality, Kuroko pined for Akashi's approval. It was rather simple, the one who scouted out his talent from thin air almost, was easily the one he felt most connected to. Ogiwara had texted "are you confusing love for admiration?" But Kuroko knew it was nothing more. Much like he knew, the inverse that Kise's admiration for Aomine wasn't just that. So when Akashi's demeanor flipped, Kuroko felt dejected. He showed up at his lowest best at Haizaki's door. The rest was history.

Kuroko softly awoke trying to sneak away with his shirt in hand, now that he was partly dressed to head out when he heard Haizaki speak for the first time in three days.

"So they got to you too" he snarled

"I'm sorry what?" Kuroko said in his usual tone

"Those low down shitheads. They got to you. The most bearable of the lot and they got to you" Haizaki barfed

"Haizaki-kun please don't call.."

"Cut the crap Kuroko. You and I both know they're not worth the effort or honour. You were the only one I could put up with there. The rest were disgusting.. Specially our esteemed captain" he said cutting Kuroko's attempt at making a polite man out of him.

Kuroko almost shriveled in sadness but he held back. He knew Haizaki spoke more out of anger while he felt sorrow. Haizaki swiftly turned him in one move, held his shoulders tightly and said

"They never got us. You and me. I'm not easy to get and no one tries cause they think I'm trash and you.. You're too good for them"

"You're not trash Haizaki-kun" Kuroko said softly

"Thanks but you came here because you thought so too. Didn't you?" he said sardonically

Kuroko could only sink his head guiltily.

Haizaki smirked as he looked deep into Kuroko's eyes, his face centimeters away.

"Sincerely I thought Akashi would never do anything to his pet. Looks like I was wrong"

"His pet?" Kuroko asked in hints of disapproval from the tag.

"Yeah everyone knew you were his literal blue-eyed boy. Maybe he grew over you or he was just a bastard to begin with" Haizaki growled in bitter laughter

"Haizaki-kun, I'm nobody's pet, please refrain from using such stupid words" he croaked.

Haizaki laughed at his pitiful state and shrugged his shoulders before sleeping again.Kuroko's eyes swam in Haizaki's crude words. His face itching in pain. He got up to leave as Haizaki said "come back whenever you want. I know what it feels like to be where you are. Believe it or not, I'm not always a prick"

Kuroko left hurriedly, Haizaki's words resounding in his ear, hoping he wouldn't need this wild form of therapy, again.


	2. I might just like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the brute may just have a softer side? Maybe not...

Teiko was playing a match against a nearby school. Kuroko played his part and sat on the bench watching them play amongst themselves. As he watched, he shuddered in misery, but his mind fluttered back to those grey eyes. They'd felt earnest. Crude and nasty as they may have felt, he felt a resounding memory of his body. The truth that Haizaki spoke so brutally, took him by surprise. Here, this broken reflection of a team aggrieved him. While there, the pain of truth pleasured him. Both had been broken by the same cause and now both were united. He ran back after the practice causing raised eye brows amongst Momoi, Aomine and Kise. He desperately rang the bell as a bare torso Haizaki Shougo opened. He smiled as Kuroko grabbed his neck and kissed him.

"Welcome" he smirked.

\--

  
Kuroko had just finished his class and was on the way to the water cooler. He yawned as last night's endeavor began to tire him. He sleepily lapped the cold water off his palm when he felt a slight breath near his shoulder.

"Boo"

"Haizaki-kun..." he said placidly. Startling the phantom sixth was an inordinately tiresome feat.

"Meh, no fun, you being all phantom, I'm sure you guessed it was me" the grey haired taller man said.

Kuroko nearly smiled.

"What are you doing here? Whatever it is, I suggest you avoid Akashi-kun's eyes before he..."

"Relax. I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble on my behest. Plus I know how that freak can read into situations with mind numbing accuracy. Catch you later, kid" He said waving his calloused fingers at the shorter boy.

Kuroko's expression eased as he heard Haizaki not only feeling but voicing concern too, albeit in his garish style. Kuroko paused a little before he yelled

"Haizaki-kun!"

Haizaki turned and smiled awkwardly as he heard the blue haired boy say

"Dinner at my place. Parents are out"


	3. Kurokocchi, you feel different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indeed somethings are less devious than they appear.

They quietly sat there eating as the duo wondered how to make a normal date out of their caustic yet functional relationship. Haizaki broke the silence with a much less clichéd sentence

  
"So is this your attempt to make our relationship more chaste than fuck-buddies?"

"No Haizaki-kun. Nothing of that sorts" Kuroko said, concealing an amusement.

"So you really wanted to eat dinner with me?" he asked, confused

"Yes" Kuroko replied nonchalantly

Haizaki roared as he almost lost control of the vegetable impaled in his fork.

"You know what, I might actually like you" he said

"That's nice to hear" Kuroko said pleasantly

Haizaki laughed louder than before "You're a piece of work there Kuroko"

"You're nothing less of a marvel yourself" Kuroko retorted.

"Yeah I guess it goes with being in Teiko's team. Anyway, now that we're chatting et all, it doesn't mean that we stop fucking right? I mean, we can be a weird couple too"

Kuroko laughed as he said "Who said we weren't weird to begin with"  
\---

Aomine barely walked in on time for their match as Momoi yelled at him worriedly. Akashi brushed her off saying it didn't matter if he showed up seconds earlier as long as he did and scored, both of which he achieved. Kuroko played his regular game and after a bit, Aomine was subbed out for Kise. Kise received Kuroko's pass and scored. The other team soon called for time out. Teiko sat unperturbed as they were decimating their opponents. Kise, suddenly tilted his head to a panting Kuroko and said "Kurokocchi.. You feel different"

Kuroko merely muttered a no, leaving Kise unsatisfied.

"Kurokocchi, is there something wrong? Your heart seems distracted" He asked

Kuroko looked at Kise blank eyed. He'd known Kise to be far more astute than the others and he also knew Kise's fondness for him would make him question. He looked straight at him as the whistle blew and said "yes, you could say parts of it has been stolen..."


	4. First time

That evening, they'd won, as always. They all packed up and began leave as they did out of habit. Winning was nothing they didn't know, so celebrating the mundane was out of question. Kuroko too, walked away and as he neared his house, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The grey haired man stood behind him and belted out "Buy me an ice cream"

"I'm too tired" Kuroko complained

"Don't care" Haizaki countered as Kuroko found himself walking to the ice cream store.

As they ate, Haizaki said "good job on winning"

Kuroko stopped eating and gaped a little

Haizaki sighed as he didn't like to spell these things out

"Look, winning is nothing. In fact neither is the dumb sport. I used to play to kill time, but since you kill yourself over it, might as well treat yourself to it" he said taking a large bite out of Kuroko's Popsicle.

Kuroko grunted as Haizaki laughed "You still steal my food"

"Your fault kid, you've stolen my interest. And nobody is allowed to steal from me" he said licking his thumb sinisterly

Kuroko waved goodbye as they parted, finding the strangest of connections to this uncouth creature, but also finding some solace in the fact that he could feel again; be it bizarre.

\--  
Kuroko remembered the first time he came to Haizaki, shattered and broken. He remembered feeling pain as Haizaki pressed and bit his hungry lips into moist lips. He remembered how he clenched his fists in the bed sheet as Haizaki pinned his wrists on the bed and ran his thirsty tongue down his neck. He remembered Haizaki's rough touch and uneven motion when he croaked "Haizaki kun,make me come" Haizaki didn't care that Kuroko was punishing himself through this, for Haizaki himself felt a sense of vengeance as he defiled the dearest member of the generation of miracles. Kuroko remembered how Haizaki's hard erection penetrated him, un-rhythmically, unapologetically, almost brazen in its force.

But today, it was different. Kuroko groaned as Haizaki bit his neck, as  the grey haired man grinded his hips against his own. Kuroko still felt hurt, but physically. Somewhere he felt like Haizaki's force made the shadow in him feel something. That Haizaki could see through the misdirection. And that Kuroko could see that underneath the layers of violence and harshness was someone waiting to be understood.

Kuroko laid panting on the bed with Haizaki facing the ceiling. Finally after a long tired gap, Haizaki asked

"Why do you still come to me?"

"You're not as bad as you think" (Kuroko)

"I'm not great either" (Haizaki)

"You're probably relieved I come" (Kuroko)

"I might hurt you"  (Haizaki)

"The fact that you care enough to warn me shows you've grown" (Kuroko)

Haizaki avoided looking at Kuroko. His eyes would give away the emotions he felt. He shut his otherwise dead grey eyes(unlike the emotion filled ones today) flinched as he turned to the other side and said "good night Kuroko" Kuroko broke into a softer smile as he slept silently.


	5. fuck these impulses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the end

Kuroko was generally the last to leave the showers and/or the locker room, owing to the fact that he was virtually too tired to leave immediately. Lately, that had changed. Kuroko tidied himself up earlier than usual and today, as he left the locker room, he left it with Kise sitting inside mumbling something to himself. Kuroko walked out and neared the end of the corridor, sipping on his can of shake, as he saw Aomine walk towards the locker room. Kuroko felt a little surprised but he decided to follow his instinct and wait. Kuroko's pale blue eyes dilated as he heard Kise's painful speech.

"What do you mean by you don't know? Can't you not tell if you plain and simple feel the same?" Kise yelled in frustration

"I don't know! Look, this is all too confusing. I like you, but I like girls and I don't know all this stuff"

"Aominecchi if you think I can't tolerate a 'no' then you're wrong. But this uncertainty is just..."

"Like I said, why would I say no, if I don't know"  Aomine cut Kise in the middle of his sentence

Aomine wasn't someone to mince words, neither was he out for blood. In fact, much unlike his misleading appearance, he cared for all his team-mates deeply. Which is why, he felt a necessity to make the distance apparent. Right now, leaving Kise in a disarray wasn't something he wanted to do, but he had to. He couldn't give Kise the comfort he wanted through his confusion. Soon after, Aomine was found leaving the locker room alone, with Kise inside weeping silently, not knowing whether to feel relief that there was hope or to feel angry that Aomine seemed to barely care. Kuroko wanted to rush in to help Kise in his state but a voice stopped him.

"Tetsuya, do you think it is wise to console a man at his lowest, knowing the pride he takes in himself?"

Kuroko knew from the touch itself who it was, the tone only made it obvious. He nodded accepting Akashi's faultless premise.

"Tetsuya, I had asked Shuogo to leave before his pride was damaged by Ryouta. What makes you think I will allow you to damage Ryouta's pride?" he said in caressing politeness.

The mention of the word Shuogo implied to Kuroko that Akashi was hinting at something far more obvious. The emperor had maybe known, scratch maybe, had known but chose to be cryptic about it.

"Akashi-kun, I..." Kuroko began

"No,Tetsuya. What you make of your personal life should not concern anyone of us. However, if it were to infringe into the territories of the team, I would be the first to intervene. I suggest you know what you are getting into. To play with the wounded tiger and asking not to be bitten is either naive or foolish" he said walking Kuroko away from the locker-room

"What if the tiger..."

"He never changes his stripes, Tetsuya. Again, this is not my within my rights, stop me if you think I'm being harsh" Akashi concluded

Kuroko couldn't. Akashi had his way of making things seem so valid that refuting the emperor was fool-hardy. Despite that, Kuroko believed that he was probably seeing a side to Shuogo that none perceived. Kuroko briefly excused himself as he drafted a quick message to Haizaki saying he wouldn't meet him. Haizaki had said he was coming over to pick his remaining things up from the locker and that he and Kuroko could head back later then. Kuroko continued to walk with Akashi, till they reached the main gates.

"Good-bye Akashi-kun" Kuroko said faithfully.

Akashi politely returned his farewell and headed back to the building to fetch his bag. As he pulled his jacket to an effortless knot, he saw Haizaki walking to the locker room, but he himself was out of Haizaki's sight. He smiled in a crafty way as he could foretell the events to come. After all, it was him who realised it perhaps even before Haizaki himself.

Haizaki rambled his way towards the locker and as he pushed the door open he saw an unmistakable silhouette, slumped, head over his fists and eyes fixated to the floor. The figure straightened a little before spewing in an uncharacteristic tone

"Why are you here, Haizaki?"

"To watch you cry one last time, Ryouta" he snarled

"I don't have time for your regular crap" Kise said getting up briskly and flinging his bag over shoulder.

"yeah, sure go. Plead and beg for your little boyfriend to come back. Oops! Did I say something wrong" Haizaki laughed

Kise flung his bag aside and grabbed Haizaki by a force Haizaki didn't think Kise was capable of. He pinned Haizaki to the wall, his head hitting hard against the metallic cupboards and Kise's downright furious eyes cornering him from the front.

"What the fuck is the issue with you! What sick pleasure do you derive out of my misery?! What is it that makes you so happy when I'm troubled! You're obsessed with me being unhappy. You're just hung up on being a prick!" Kise yelled.

Kise's eyes pierced him with fury of a different kind. Haizaki stood stunned as ancient words from Akashi began to ring in his head

_"You'll never reach him. It's like reaching the sun, Shougo. Shroud your incapacity to get him in hate and you'll only get him at his worst"_

Today was such a day. Haizaki let his emotions take better of him as he lurched forward and kissed Kise. Kise backed in anger and confusion.

"That's right. I was obsessed with you. You did everything to rile me. Took my spot, my style and still all I could do is want to devour you. I wanted you, I want you miserable because thats when I know I'll have you" he said.

Kise stood shocked at this revelation, confused, reeling in from Aomine's perplexing behavior, this was another extreme. Kise's head was dumfounded at this taxing day  and its tiring events. He just sat as Haizaki watched him. Haizaki turned to leave, as Kise grabbed him back and kissed him. Haizaki kissed him back with added fury, knowing all too well that Kise was acting out of a sense of vulnerability. He didn't mind. Kise was acting out of a weird impulse. Haizaki locked his fingers in Kise's blonde hair as he felt the model's body's heat seeping into him. He was delirious. And one thing led to another and soon they lay on the floor of the locker room, near-naked. Haizaki in this moment wanted to feel victorious but he felt something he'd never known. Kise felt a string of emotions he couldn't discern. Both scampered to put their clothes back on and leave after this strange sexual encounter.

Kise dashed home as Haizaki trotted. Haizaki's gut sank as he saw his cell-phone beep a message from Kuroko saying he'll meet him tomorrow to play basketball as Haizaki wouldn't have played in a while and that he could try as he may, but Kuroko knew Haizaki loved basketball too. For the first time, Haizaki felt a sense of what normally was called 'guilt'

" I cheated on him with Ryouta. Fuck"  said a man who normatively dumped girls on the fly and never bothered to turn back. He was the first man Kuroko had possibly unknowingly begun to change.   


	6. Guilt of different sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go astray, they continue to go astray...Silver lining? You wish.

Kuroko sipped his vanilla shake slowly but surely, before heading towards the showers. Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara had already left the locker rooms, owing to the tests ahead and keeping in character with the frigidity the team had developed, leaving the 'jocks' behind (mostly Kise and Aomine, Kuroko was undecided) Aomine walked into the cubicle Kise was in and both avoided decent gaze. Kise, walked outside bare torso, shaking the water off his hair as a prompt towel came landing on his shoulder from either of the two inside. He smiled bitterly and continued to get dressed. As he fixed himself up and tossed a sweatshirt on, he heard a cell-phone making multiple noises. His curiosity got better of him as he peered to see whose it was. Mindless deduction concluded it was Kuroko's. Kise's curiosity and probably sharp jealousy made him peer further to see who had the audacity to constantly text his Kurokocchi, barring himself. As he peeped around to make sure neither Aomine nor Kuroko were around, he quickly grabbed Kuroko's phone, only to realize that flipping open the shell of the phone was the worst decision he could've taken.

"Hai..zaki?" he murmured in despair "Why is he..."

Kise's thoughts were broken as he heard a  door crack open. He quickly planted the phone aside and launched a gleeful smile at Kuroko. Aomine soon followed and continued doing what he did, with no fervour. Kise pouted loudly and insisted that he and Kuroko have ice-cream today and that if Kuroko says no, he'd follow him home and croon below his window until the neighbour fan-girls molested Kise and the guilt would bear on Kuroko's head.

After the compelling (but tempting) punishment he stated, Kuroko agreed. Aomine walked away while Kise and Kuroko headed to eat. Kise chimed along the way happily about various things as he observed Kuroko drafting quick messages and snapping the phone shut. After a rather long process of selection and an quickly long process of eating, Kuroko finally bid him goodbye. Kise hugged him and pretended to leave in the opposite direction, while he walked just enough to be out of Kuroko's immediate line of sight.

He followed Kuroko secretly, keeping good distance but not losing sight of him. He made it a point to wear a hoodie, for, let's face it, even a partial vision of his dashing hair or his golden orbs would make his fans scream and his cover would be blown.

He quietly walked down the street, knowing full well, this wasn't the way to Kuroko's house. Kuroko was less aware of Kise's obsession with him. The duo, separated by much traffic, host of people and distance walked to a small house in a less lit area. Kise hid behind a wall as he watched carefully, who opened the door that Kuroko knocked at. The pale model's face paled further, his honey eyes bleached dry and his hands trembling, as Kuroko leaned in and kissed the man ahead. Kuroko walked in and the door shut, while Kise's eyes shut in disbelief. He slammed his head against the wall, staring up at the narrow sky between two buildings. His hands covered his face as he grazed the wall and almost sat on the anonymous plinth in an alley. He sat motionless wondering how to deal with this, missing the loud honks of a car backing into the alley. Finally the driver stepped down and pulled off his hoodie to yell at him, but instead his face froze as he saw the famous model in tears.

"Kise Ryouta?" he gasped. "In my parking? Crying? What happened?" the worried man asked.

Kise merely wiped his tears, said a polite thank you but I'm okay, and walked away hurriedly.

His gut sank as he tried to get what was happening. After he gathered himself, he removed his cell phone and sent a message to the one person he knew he should/would. It was smiley-less, curt and short, because somewhere he knew, Aomine would understand this way that he wasn't messing around. Aomine instantly grabbed a jacket to see what had happened, for Aomine did know him pretty well.

Kise sat alone in the park, reserving the swing next to him, lightly swinging himself in contemplation. He turned his head up to notice a darkish figure standing near him, hand in his pockets. Kise gestured him to take the swing next to him and while the figure grunted, he obeyed.

"Aominecchi, I may have done something horrible" he sputtered softly.

Aomine waited for him to continue, knowing this wasn't the time to react.

"I...well, slept with Haizaki two-three days ago" he hesitatingly said.

Aomine jumped off the swing, his eyes shaking in anger, astonishment, worry and his head shivering in disbelief.

"you..what?!" he screamed

"No, that's not it. Remember I said in the message this has to do with Kurokocchi?"

Aomine gasped further, wanting Kise to spill it out as soon as he can.

"Well, Kurokocchi and Haizaki are together. So basically, he cheated on Kurkocchi with me" Kise said glumly

Aomine stomped his foot in anger. He stared Kise down with a myriad of emotions streaming through.

"What! what is wrong with him? With you?! Haizaki?! What in the fucking world is.. Fuck! Is Tetsu out of his mind and you! You.."

"I didn't know. I followed him today over a hunch and it turned out to be true" he said dejectedly

"Kise, what the hell! why would you sleep with that piece of trash! Fuck, is he doing this to get to me? Tetsu being my best friend and you...Fuck! He's hurting everyone I care about..he's"

"Aominecchi, it isn't always about you" Kise said standing up. "He may like me for me and Kurokocchi for being him" he said firmly, knowing that Aomine didn't mean the comment in vanity but still, he wanted to set things straight.

"I know that. Shit.." Aomine said sinking into the swing. He stared at Kise long enough to see the blonde was pained too and that his histrionics was not helping. His eyes shifted to the bruise on Kise's shoulder and he swallowed his spit further. He realized, if Kise did choose to do what he did, he could be partly responsible, but then again Kise was his own being and Aomine would have to acknowledge that it took great courage on Kise's part to say this and that Kise wasn't ashamed of the deed, but its repercussions per-say.

"We have to tell Kurokocchi" Kise finally said.

"So you want me to tell him? He would barely want to see my face after the debacle that day" Aomine sighed, hinting at the rainy day of gloom.

"I wish I could but I'm certain he'd think I'm joking or pulling his leg" Kise said sighing, repenting his jovial nature but once.

Aomine sat silently, wondering about all the 'whats' and 'whys' he could.

"I have a plan though" Kise said "I will ask Haizaki once again to meet me and you get Kurokocchi along with you, on a pretext of sorts and when he sees this himself, he will have to believe his own eyes"

Aomine didn't quite like the idea of Kise and Haizaki again, neither did he want to lead Kuroko to his impending hurt (not like he had not had enough of those already) but he wanted Haizaki away from them as soon as he could. So he reluctantly agreed. Kise said a solemn goodbye and began to leave as Aomine began to ask

"Kise... Does this.." he said but couldn't finish and knowing he didn't have to.

"I appreciate your concerns Aominecchi, but how I fix myself for damages I incur over myself, should not concern you" he said as he smiled and walked away.

Aomine stood still watching Kise leave, leaving behind his parting words.


	7. Killing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret, mistakes and tough calls.

Haizaki was wide awake as Kuroko lay beside him. Kuroko's head on his chest and his hand on Kuroko's back, possibly the position closest to a cuddle. Kuroko had even remarked on how Haizaki-kun was extra passionate today. Haizaki now thought to himself this is definitely what guilt felt like. He had always wanted Kise, in the precise carnal fashion as he had had him, then why did the after-taste leave a bitter sensation?  He would've concluded Kise wasn't good enough, but, oh, would that be a lie. Sexually, that was beyond his sensory scope, but Haizaki didn't realize it was his emotions that left him hollow. The next morning, he woke Kuroko up with a half kiss and Kuroko was surprised. After he left, Haizaki sat still feeling weird as he phone beeped. It was Kise asking him if he could come over the in the night and that he needed him. Haizaki was almost tempted to say no when another message beeped. He looked over to the sender and was forced to read it. Even Haizaki's grey eye's panicked at the message.

-

Kise drafted a message to Aomine before he left to meet Haizaki. Again no smiley and curt. He rambled along the way, feeling like he was cheating so many people this way. Kuroko, for he had decided not to reveal to Kuroko that this was a subterfuge. Haizaki, who genuinely seemed to want him. Aomine, who was clearly disturbed with this plan and finally, himself. But he convinced himself it was all for the better.

When he rang the bell, he had thought he would fake tears to portray helplessness, but said thoughts that ran through his mind, made the pretense real. Haizaki opened to find Kise holding back his tears as he coughed out "Haizaki-kun" and landed on his chest. Haizaki for once, patiently held him and closed the door behind. Kise looked at him with his golden eyes glistening with water and that was enough for him to pull Kise into a kiss. He threw Kise on the bed as he almost tore off his own shirt, followed by Kise's. Kise let out a cry as he dug into his neck, with a different kind of livid temperance. It was obvious both were holding back, but both tried very hard to fake a perfect submission.

"Haizaki-kun, please help me dismiss these stupid rumours that Aomine-kun is going about..." Kuroko said cracking the door open with his spare key and instantly stopping.

"Kuro...ko..cchi?" Kise whimpered.


	8. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you...

Haizaki stood still, his face twisted in sorrow and shock.

Kuroko dropped his bag on the floor as he stood in horror. The four of them stood in an air of silence, the silence killing each one turn by turn.

"Kise-kun, please leave. I need to talk to Haizaki-kun" Kuroko finally said.

Kise tearfully obeyed, grabbing his shirt and forgetting to lash out angrily at Haizaki as he had planned. All their real emotions had made Kise forget entirely to act and maybe it was better that way.

Though Kise and Aomine left, they stood outside in concern for Kuroko.

"Why did you...I thought you said you got me.."  (Kuroko)

Haizaki remained quiet

"I thought you were misunderstood..." (Kuroko)

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it" (Haizaki)

"If you cheat on me with one of my best friends of course it would be a big deal" Kuroko said slightly raising his shocked tone.

Haizaki fell silent again, making Kuroko near-implode.

"Haizaki-kun...say something" he said sternly.

"I was killing time. He was all sad and miserable and you know those are my type. It's not like you didn't see this coming" he said nastily but avoiding Kuroko's teal blue eyes.

"Haizaki-kun...Was it a mistake?" Kuroko earnestly asked.

Haizaki threw into a fit of anger as he yelled "How the fuck does it matter?! Look if it bothers you so much, leave! It's not like we were in love or something. Just leave..." 

Kuroko's eyes filled with tears, were clouding his vision, but he could've sworn he saw remorse and not malice in Haizaki's face. But it was too late. He had walked out already. He walked out straight into Kise's shaking body as the taller blonde chanted 'i'm sorry' in a tearful drone.

Aomine strained his eyes from this sight, walked into the apartment and walked towards the worn down version of his former-team mate. Haizaki turned and looked at Aomine as he grumpily said "What do you want?" before he received a resounding punch from the tanned male. Haizaki fell to the floor, writhing in pain as he saw Aomine say "That's for Tetsu..."

"Thanks" Haizaki replied holding his bruised face

 Aomine would've found it strange but right now he was more concerned about the two outside seeking solace in each other's misery. He wanted to say "That's for Tetsu and Kise" but he knew that Kise already knew that it was implied.


	9. Fix us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix us all, until then...

Kuroko sat, alone below a large tree in the Teiko grounds. His mind pained by the state of events. He noticed that Haizaki had chosen to skip his last few days at Teiko at home. He would browse through his messages and feel like his naivety was his greatest mistake. He noticed how Kise couldn't help but feel a sense of regret, everytime he looked at him. Aomine became more aloof, owing to an uncalled sense of guilt that he carried around.

Kuroko just wished Kise went back to unnecessarily hugging him, Aomine smiled more often again and that he was wrong about Haizaki. He wished under the shade of the tree that someone would understand his stance. As he solemnly sat below the tree, a shade of bright red greeted him. The figure sat next to him as Kuroko squeezed a tear dry before he said

"Akashi-kun, I'm...sorry..it" he whimpered.

Akashi put his hand on Kuroko's palm and comforted him

"It's okay Tetsuya. I'm not here to tell you I warned you, but instead to say that it's okay. I'm here. That's all you need"

Kuroko sniveled a soft thank you as he sat in the presence of assurance itself. 

\--

Haizaki was packing his duffle waiting to board this bus. He wasn't going to wait for those inane graduation ceremonies before leaving for Fukuda Sogo. He had had enough. He wanted to message Kuroko before leaving once but he remembered what that message had said the other day.

"Meet me at Teiko gym- Akashi"

_Earlier at the gym._

_"You will agree to meet with Ryouta, despite the fact that you don't want to"  (Akashi)_

_"The hell I will! For once I'm sorry for what I did. I won't put the kid through that again" (Haizaki)_

_"You've done it once and you'll do it again, Shougo. What is the guarantee you can offer me that you won't hurt Tetsuya again? None. Can you be as absolute as me? Can you say your lust towards Ryouta can be controlled? No you cannot. For if you could, you wouldn't have cheated on him in the first place"  (Akashi)_

_"Fuck you Akashi!" (Haizaki)_

_"Tell me, Shougo, if you can give me a legitimate explanation to counter all what I said, I'll buy it" (Akashi)_

_Haizaki remained silent._

_"There you go. Your silence is proof that nothing what I said is false" (Akashi)_

_"What do you want from me?"  (Haizaki)_

_"I want you to agree to what Ryouta has said. It is clear to both of us by now, it is a ploy. However, you will not let anyone know that you know. You let Ryouta believe you want him without guilt and you will let Tetsuya believe that you knew none of this. Having done that, you will leave Tetsuya alone for good" (Akashi)_

_"So much for calling me a sick bastard! You're hurting him too you know!"  (Haizaki)_

_"If it means Tetsuya will see who has his best interests in mind, so be it. " (Akashi)_

_Haizaki cowered as Akashi said_

_"Let this be known, no one is more precious to me than Tetsuya and no one can keep him from me. Not you, not Ogiwara, no one"_    


 Haizaki boarded the bus gradually and let his thoughts speak

"Fix us all Kuroko. You're the only one who can change us. We'll meet again, Kise. Until then, let me just kill some more time"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all! Hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> This was probably one of the most involved fics I've written, in terms of emotions.
> 
> Good day :)


End file.
